How often is a once?
by Himes16
Summary: Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga was once a couple but fate tear their relationship apart. Mikan had an amnesia and couldn't remember a single thing except for her name. After 5 years, Mikan has a new boy friend and Natsume was very jealous about it.
1. Introduction

How often is a once?

"_Once" only comes once in your lifetime_

Summary: Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga were once a couple but fate tears their relationship apart. Mikan had amnesia and couldn't remember a single thing except for her name. After 5 years, Mikan has a new boy friend and Natsume was very jealous about it. Now, Natsume is doing everything he could to let Mikan remember him.

Introduction of Characters:

Mikan Sakura- Natsume's ex-girlfriend. She had amnesia due to an accident and fell in love with another guy.

Natsume Hyuuga- He couldn't live without Mikan, but he manages somehow. After 5 years, he saw Mikan with another guy. He tried everything he could just to let Mikan remember him.

Ruka Nogi- Mikan's current boy friend. He knew that Mikan and Natsume was once a couple but he hides it from Mikan.

Hotaru Imai- Mikan's best friend and Natsume's cousin. She helps Natsume by giving him advises and such.

-ejo


	2. Prologue

How often is a once?

**Prologue**

Mikan fell in love with Natsume, so did Natsume too. Mikan's first love is Natsume and so is Natsume too. Then they finally became a couple. They love each other deeply and they swore that nothing can't stop it, not even death.

Natsume was standing inside of the church, worried. Why? Because his bride, Mikan still didn't arrive. He wouldn't worry about her leaving him because that's not Mikan's character. But he's worried that something horrifying might happen to her.

Then a man went inside and run towards Natsume, panting.

"Sir, your bride, Mikan…" said he

Natsume felt an ache in his chest he knew something will happen and it's… bad

"… She disappeared" said he

"How?" said Natsume then he went towards the man with an angry face

The man gulps and was scared at the moment.

"I… don't know" he said which made Natsume angry and strangled him but some of the guests manage to stop him and calm him down.

"Don't worry my son, I will ask some of our servants to find her" said Mr. Hyuuga

Natsume nodded and sat down on the stairs, sad and worried.

**Natsume's POV**

Did Mikan leave me? No, it can't be. That's not totally her attitude. Maybe something happened to her or maybe… I'm being filmed right now at this very moment and they're broadcasting it. I looked the surroundings and I'm trying to find if there's any hidden camera, but I found none… Where are you Mikan?

**End of Natsume's POV**

-ejo


	3. Ruka Nogi

How often is a once?

**Ruka Nogi**

Natsume meet a new friend, Ruka Nogi. They became the best of friends, cause they were officemates. And they have been friends, two years already.

One day, Ruka went to America to fulfill his goals and dreams, He left Natsume all alone. After Ruka left, Natsume was promoted to a higher position, a business tycoon.

Natsume devoted his life and soul to his work and after that he bacame filthy rich.

Three years passed, Natsume received a message from Ruka in the Yahoo Mail.

"I'm coming back soon!" it said.

"Yes!" Natsume shouted, silently.

Many days passed, Ruka was finally back.

At the airport,

Natsume kept looking for his friend, Ruka.

After a few minutes, he finally saw his friend, with a...girl?, and that girl looks exactly liked Mikan.

"Natsume, meet my fiancee, Misa" said Ruka with a smile.

"Mi--kan?" he said, while touching her cheeks.

Then suddenly he passed out.

- AngelFallen


	4. Meeting you

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Oh, by the way before you start reading the chapter 4, I would like to thank those who reviewed.

-Himes16

_Meeting you_

**Natsume's POV**

I can feel warm, soft hand on my forehead. Like a touch of an angel's. Then I heard two worried voices.

"Do you know why he passed out?" asked by a girl. Her voice is very familiar.

"I don't know" It was Ruka who replied.

I opened my eyes and was shocked to see the girl I love. Mikan Sakura.

**Normal POV**

Natsume stood up and walked to the brunette. "Mikan?" he whispered. After the brunette heard his whisper, she was surprised to hear that name that she heard somewhere before that she can't remember. Then Ruka spoke "Misa, he is my best friend Natsume Hyuuga."

"Pleased to meet you, Natsume-kun" Misa told Natsume as she show her prettiest smile.

Natsume is still starring at the brunette in front of him. "Pleased to meet you too……Misa"

Natsume's feelings were happy and at the same time, sad.

"Natsume, are you all right? You just collapsed a while ago. You need rest." Ruka said.

"No, I am now feeling better."

"There are a lot of places here in Japan but why did you choose the airport as a place for you to collapse?" teased Ruka.

"Stop it!" Natsume replied, irritated.

But the truth is that Ruka knew that this is going to happen.

--

They all went to the mall to shop for new things. Natsume can't help but stare at the brunette while Ruka is very anxious of how the way Natsume look at Misa.

Currently, they are eating on a five star restaurant. Then Ruka stood up.

"I am going to go somewhere near here but I promise that I going to be back in no time." Ruka told the two.

Now, Misa and Natsume were left alone.

"Misa…………Is that your real name?" Natsume asked

"Yeah." Misa replied without thinking

"When did you two meet?"

"Umm….. I did already forgot that because it is a long time ago." She sweetly replied.

**Misa's POV**

Why is it that I feel so much comfortable with him than Ruka? Do I know him before? Before and after he collapsed he called me Mikan. Mikan. Why is that name sounds so familiar? I know that I heard that name before. Are there still missing piece of my memory that Ruka had forgotten to mention?

I looked straight to his eyes. Ruby eyes. Have I seen those eyes before?

"Falling for me?"

What?

"No, I'm not!" I answered back to the boy in front of me.

"Are you sure?" Natsume asked, once more with a seducing voice. Nice try. How dare he seduce a girl that is the Fiancée of his own best friend?

"Ha! I'm taken" I replied that made him silent.

"Tch."

This is where the chapter ends.

**By Amethyst09**

**A/N:** Review please. Sorry for it is short. _And I would like all of you to open my account and read my story **Deep inside and my second story Truths in the Ashes. – Amethyst09** ( You can open my file here on the Himes16 on the Favorite Authors)_


	5. Confuse

CHAPTER 5

**CHAPTER 5**

While waiting for Ruka to come back the two were just ignoring each other then Misa was put in a deep thought

MISA'S POV

When I look in his crimson eyes I can feel that we had a connection but…… I can't remember when it happened.

Normal POV

When Misa's is in a deep thought Ruka came back without her noticing him.

"Misa…. Misa are you alright??" said he worriedly

"Oh I'm sorry…. I'm just thinking of something….. nothing" she replied

"Ah Ruka I remembered I have to see my dad cause I've promise him that we will eat lunch together…. Bye-bye… oh by the way nice meeting you Natsume!! Right??" she said while she kiss Ruka goodbye

After a while… when Misa's gone ….. Natsume ask Ruka about something

"Ruka how long did you and Misa been together??" he ask him

"Ah…. Two years" he answered him calm

"why did you ask?"

"nothing"

"ah … Okay"

NATSUME'S POV

If I'm right it's 2 years after Mikan died….

END OF CHAPTER 5

By: RHEEMA09

Heheheheh.. .I hope you'll like it


	6. Birthmark

How often is a once

How often is a once?

Misa arrived at her father's house. Their servants greeted her. She nodded back as a sign that she heard them then she went to the study room to check if her father's there.

"Papa?" asked Misa as she takes a peek on the study

"Mi-chan!" shouted Misa's father then he rose from his seat and went towards the brunette and hugs her tenderly

"It's been two years since I last saw you! You grew up beautifully and healthy" said Azuma, Misa's dad

Misa smiled at him.

Then the door opened revealing a beautiful woman.

"Mama!" shouted Misa as she run towards her mom and kisses her on the cheeks

"Misa, you should have called! We could have pick you up" said Yuka

"Gome" said Misa while scratching her hair

"It's all right" said Azuma interrupting the mother-daughter conversation.

"Come, let's eat" said Azuma

Then the three of them went down to the dining room and ate their meals

**While eating,**

"Misa, how's Ruka?" asked Azuma

"He's fine and healthy" said Misa

Yuka gave out a frown and fortunately Misa didn't saw it

"Ruka introduce me to his friend, Natsume." Said Misa

Then Yuka's spoon fell down and she was trembling. Then she stared at Azuma who was giving out an ugly face

"Natsume is such a good guy. It feels like we're connected" said Misa as she chews her steak

Then Azuma rose from his seat with a black aura around him

"Misa! If you want to stay here, never mention that name again!" ordered Azuma then he left

Misa felt that she said something bad to her father

"Don't mind him" said Yuka as she chew her meal

Misa nodded and continued to eat

**At Natsume's side**

He immediately went towards the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" asked from the phone line

"Oi, Hotaru this is Natsume"

"Oh, what do you want?" asked Hotaru

"I think I just saw Mikan…"

5

4

3

2

1

"NAAAANNNIIII??" shouted Hotaru

"Ouch!" mumbled Natsume then he continued "Well not exactly… Her face looks like Mikan but the name is isn't the same. Her name is Misa"

"Mmmm, did Ruka attend the wedding?"

"…he didn't"

"Then there's a possibility that he…" said Hotaru

"…he kidnapped Mikan and brainwashed her" said Natsume almost making the missing pieces combined

"Maybe…" said Hotaru

"How will I know if she and Mikan is the same?" asked Natsume

"Mikan had a small birthmark on her shoulder, if that Misa has the same exact birthmark then there's a possibility that they are the same" said Hotaru

"What shall I do?" asked Natsume

"Mmmm, make Misa wear something that can see her shoulders" said Hotaru

"BAKA! Then she could mistake me as a pervert then she wouldn't trust me anymore" said Natsume

"Then ask her if she has a birthmark" suggested Hotaru

"… I'll think about that" said Natsume then he hanged up the phone and sat on his couch

"Mikan…" he mumbled

**At the Sakura residence,**

"_I love you, Mikan"_

"Mikan?"

"_Remember who you are!"_

"What do you mean?"

Then she heard a voice calling her.

"Misa!" shouted the guy

Misa rubbed her eyes and saw her older brother, Tsubasa.

"Tsu-kun" said Misa

"Its Tsu-niichan to you" corrected Tsubasa

"Whatever" mumbled Misa

"You're sweating a lot" said Tsubasa

"I had a mysterious nightmare" said Misa

**TBC**

**Please forgive me if I have many wrong grammars and such. Please do not flame this story. Please review! And read my stories…**

**ejo**


End file.
